Paladins: All the Lore!
by hbautista628
Summary: A companion to the the Paladin saga, discover the fictionalized representations of all the elements present to Fortnite.
1. Chapter 1

In 1996, the United States secretly created a new type of mutagen capable of transforming any dead human being into something never seen before. This project was known to government officials and scientists as Orchard, with their intentions of their newfound project to be used as a deterrent to defend itself and potentially to be further proliferated in order to expand onto the next evolution of strategic warfare and genetics. Throughout the next ten years, the United States would spend nearly 10 trillion dollars on research and development for the new weapon alone, and hoped that production would begin by 2008.

However, the statistics coming from the U.S. Treasury showed that a financial recession would occur sometime in the late 2000s; eventually, the World Financial Crisis occurred one year earlier, and killed off much of the world's economy, including the United States. As the next decade arrived, chaos would ensue, even after the disastrous deployment of Orchard, as for the next 6 years, two organizations would rise from their secrecy, and enter into a period of Cold War.

Even after their first conflict, and the subsequent reconstruction era that occurred 30 years after, it appears the world is about to enter into a new war, that may potentially bring an end, and further intensify a series of paranormal events that will bring a group of Sentinels to fight for a new world...


	2. Chapter 2

File 1: Project Smasher

Date Written: May 11th, 2014

Date of Revision: July 13th, 2037

If you are reading this journal, this notebook, then this is something confidential that I will discuss about. I originally wrote this on that date, May 11th, 2014, and I feel that a lot has changed ever since this was rushed. But now that a lot of new events are already happening, I'm certain that I'll still be here, once the Zero Point occurs...

Let's get started on this, shall we?

Back in the 1990's, there was an event, a time period called the Cold War and it spanned a series of races between two of the greatest nations that controlled the greatest influence in each side of the world: the United States, and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics AKA the Soviet Union; and this alone, nearly brought to the world to its knees as a result of nuclear weapons testing and a series of proxy wars that engulfed the Third World nations. However, things took a steep turn once the USSR collapsed, and it seem though the world would enter into a more peaceful and prosperous era; that was until the catastrophic Kargil War, which was a brief, but fierce war that was fought in 1999 and it decimated the world into a minor nuclear winter for 2 years and it prompted us, Atlas, to take over the conflicted Jammu and Kashmir region 4 months ago from the Federation, which is a secret organization that was formed during the Cold War in order to tackle those frantic Soviets.

Meanwhile, back home in the United States, we secretly developed our own project, which was codenamed Orchard, and it all started between May-November 1996, when there was a rise in regional conflicts occurring from all over the Middle East and in Eastern Europe, and it was our duty, to "protect and establish freedom," but also gather data needed for Orchard.

One of the scientists that were involved in was none other than Dr. Isabella Gutierrez, who excelled at genetics research. At the time, she was working with DARPA, and supervised the entirety of this program; I was able to personally talk to her at my home one time, as I wanted to discuss more about Project Orchard; she stated that she wanted the chemical stored within a specifically-made missile needed to accommodate the missile, or heavily modify about 400 AGM-84s to accommodate the chemical warhead for cost-effective purposes; and in case if a militant group or even a large army launches a full-scale invasion on American soil, she states that a flight of F/A-18s would take off from the nearest air base, and deliver a strike package within a 3 mile contamination radius, which will safely wipe off the incoming enemy force, and prevent any allied losses. Once the warhead hits the area, it makes contact with a healthy human, and will use mutagenesis in order to manipulate healthy red blood cells and the purple colored mutagen; and within 6 hours, that person will have its mouth foam and officially turn it into a husk or mutate into a highly potent monster.

4 days after testing had ended, which happened on the same day Operation Desert Fox was launched, the United States secretly deployed 3 squads of prototype Tactical Enforcer Drones, and numerous MQ-1B Predators towards the test locations over the Aleutian Islands in Alaska, the Mojave Desert in the Southwest, and unknowingly, in Baghdad, Iraq killing less than a hundred thousand people and forever scarred the Iraqis. Clinton originally planned another one to occur over Caracas, should Chavez, who was a presidential candidate at the time, would take office by the beginning of 1999.

And it wasn't until President G.W. Bush, the man that replaced Clinton, suddenly lost his edge after September 11th, and Dr. Gutierrez was ordered to finish the project by 2004. This would be a fatal mistake, however, since there would be a rise of paranormal events that we're never seen, but I'll cover the others at another time.

The United States had spent nearly 1.4 trillion dollars on the project alone thanks to Dr. Gutierrez and that cost's even higher than the Joint Strike Fighter project before it even entered the Concept Demonstration phase by 1997. Upon the beginning of the Iraq War in 2003, the project showed signs of improvement in all as Dr. Gutierrez confirmed that Orchard would be capable as a storm system and create it's own devastation as the chemical agent would adapt to any scenario. In other words, this weapon, itself, was capable of destroying the world thanks to a highly prone chemical. The doctor attempted to warn the top leaders and essential politicians over the dangers the United States was destined to push since the nation started recovering upon the aftermath from September 11th, along with the opening stages of the Iraq War, in which, we toppled Hussein's regime. However, all of her attempts failed as President Bush would further instigate the war and see entry into service by 2004, where it would be used against the insurgents over numerous skirmishes.

Some of the soldiers that I knew at the time, knew about the effects, since they've seen insurgents and our men succumb from the chemical agent, and later turned into monsters that they describe were not the nicest and were mere savages that simply killed humans. But 4 years later, the public suddenly became aware of the atrocities the United States were making, thanks to livecam footage that was filmed in secret. And for that reason, members of the United Nations had officially condemned the attacks that we've done against a war-torn country.

It wasn't until an impeachment inquiry was launched against Bush, and the Subprime Mortgage Crisis would occur at the same time, turning the world into a desolate wasteland both economically, and socially for the rest of the 2010s...


	3. Chapter 3

File 2 – The Six-Sided Event and Deployment of the AP2

May 18th, 2014

Date of Revision: July 13th, 2037

I've just gone back from a meeting with the delegates, and it looks like Atlas have already brokered a peace deal with the Federation to allow us to keep Jammu and Kashmir and rebuild their economy, since the Federation's already under a pile of shit. After what happened at Jammu and Kashmir, we've managed to gain a foothold at those Four Asian Tigers, thus allowing us to prosper further and help war-torn nations redevelop their economies and proper once more to pre-war levels, especially Afghanistan, India, Pakistan, Iraq, and the rest of Africa as well as South America over the span of four months. The Federation on the other hand, have control over the First and Second Worlds, and have little time to handle their situation. It's time to continue with my own small general presentation over the anomalies that were created by the Smasher Project nearly 20 years ago by the United States.

You can forget about the top. It appears that the Federation have broken the peace deal that kept the world stabilized for more than two decades. That reason, alone, was the loss of the Type-3 Doggus that was lost upon the aftermath of Operation Swordbreaker. I feel that now would be a good time to continue, before I talk to the Scientist, myself.

I've previously mentioned President Bush's actions proved to be fatal mistake after ordering Dr. Gutierrez to go beyond the supernatural upon the aftermath of September 11th, right? Either way, we'll be talking more about Dark Energy, along with the entity itself. The entity, which many have referred to him as Kevin, was sighted over Wuhan, and the PLA, at the time their major restructuring began, were the first to become suspicious at the United States, and saw tensions rise once again. Fearing that the Americans would make a swift retaliation, it was necessary for Chairman Zemin, to accelerate the development of the J-XX, along with other programs that were, at the time, under development. But, to be precise, things quickly went down later by July 1999 when both nations cooperated in providing food and supplies to the victims suffering from a nuclear exchange that was launched between India and Pakistan.

We originally warned about India about the possible dangers over the use of nuclear weapons, ever since the two underwent nuclear weapons testing at the same the Doctor was further analyzing Orchard as a result.

It was one of the world's darkest days before the September 11th attacks in New York, as I could remember the news showing the footage that received the aftermath from of the nuclear exchange. I could remember one of the images showing a mother crying for her children, who recently died due to radiation poisoning. And by the time the new millennium arrived, nobody celebrated for the new year thanks to a drastic rise of a total nuclear war happening for the first time since the end of the Cold War.

2 weeks after the new millennium started, Kevin was spotted over Caracas, causing the government to fall into anarchy and enter into a 3-year civil war, along with heavy insurgency happening all across the country. That was when we came to Venezuela until we decided to rebuild the country itself 5 years ago.

Although Kevin would never be seen again for the next 3 years, he would eventually create his own unique pattern, and reside over the Black Forest in Germany, before dissolving into Lake Constance, located nearby Friedrichshafen, in Southern Germany on March 17th, 2004.

Kevin would become a threat to the world, once again, as I remembered the Savages attack the German commonwealth, and the Bundeswehr on live TV, though, it would take about less than 3 months in retaking Southern Germany, and repel the threat, as the expense of mass casualties of civilians and infantrymen.

What's more bizarre, was that upon the destruction of Kevin's core unit by a Mirage 2000D, we would discover a new type of energy that is currently in use upon newer weaponry for all military forces: KevGlo, an advanced version of the standard BluGlo. Upon writing this, I should note that Kevin would create a miniature big bang, while transporting everyone into an alternate dimension for 74 hours. After being transported back home, humanity would discover several remnants of KevGlo, and other modular vehicles and technologies including spaceships, advanced weaponry, and other miscellaneous materials that crashed into the earth and would take about three decades in reverse-engineering the components needed for the current generation of weaponry.

It's not all positive however, as the event killed 30% of the population, thanks to the Savages attacking major population centres across the world, but it would help create the Constance Archipelago and hold vast amounts of KevGlo energy that we would develop the latest innovations in consumer electronics, defense network systems, and a even a safer version of Orchard, since the original was more destructive. And we wanted to reduce the severity of the effects given towards the population, and have it used for peaceful purposes. It seems that it'll be just another fantasy of mine that I'll be thinking about for a long time from now, since both the Reconstruction age, and the peace deal helped create a prosperous world and establish a legacy of our children, that wars aren't necessary...

Until now, that may just be another fantasy, to say the least, since I fear that we'll be deceived of our hard years at work, ending up being all for nothing. That concludes for today. Until then, I'll be working with the Sentinels, and the Seven of the Paladins in uncovering more about the Zero Point, and all of the recent events that are about to happen.


End file.
